Roses
by Yuniran
Summary: Nico wore a different flower in her hair every day of the week. Tulips on Monday, daffodils on Tuesday, carnations on Wednesday, irises on Thursday, lilies on Friday, roses on Saturday. The cycle continued each week, a different flower for a different day. Although Saturday hadn't always been roses, until she met Maki. One-Shot.


**A/N: I put this on tumblr yesterday or something but I forgot to put it here rip**

**Sorry for not updating the other fics;;; I'm failing a few classes and the semester ends in a week, so I'm really busy. I will update again after school ends, hopefully more often during winter break. Until then, please accept this short thing. Again, I'm very sorry!**

* * *

><p>A sigh escaped her soft, thin lips like air out of a deflating balloon. Glimmering red eyes matched the color of the deep scarlet roses which surrounded her. Nico's gaze darted around the empty store, her head gently rested on two fists. It was a small shop to say the least, hidden between shining designer boutiques; it would've been invisible if it weren't for the flowers. To be quite honest, that was the reason Nico had applied in the first place. Flower shops had to be one of the most stunning places you could find in a city, a sea of colors within a range of grey buildings. The gentle aroma of the multicolored plants floated through the room, greeting one another as they passed by. Nico loved that about the store. Hundreds of flowers gathered into one place, each of their appearances and scents unique in their own way. Not to mention, they were cute.<p>

Although the small business didn't get much attention. There'd be a few customers each day, nothing too intense. She spent most of the day walking around, immersing herself in the blooming realm. The pay was average, and the manager was kind, which sufficed in her opinion. A little extra cash on the side never hurt, especially with her interest in design; the flowers helped with this as well. Every day she'd wear different flowers in her hair, one on each twintail. Tulips on Monday, daffodils on Tuesday, carnations on Wednesday, irises on Thursday, lilies on Friday, roses on Saturday. The cycle continued each week, a different flower for a different day. Although Saturday hadn't always been roses. Saturday had once been orchids, before she met Maki.

It was a normal day; slower than usual. The sun shone bright in the summer sky, its golden rays striking the ground with its brilliance. Nico began to doze off, the warm weather clouding her senses. Just as she was ready to drift into the peaceful world of sleep, the bell's chiming resonated throughout the store. "Ah?" She looked around, wiping her tired eyes as she shot upwards. "Welcome!" She greeted the customer with a heartwarming smile. "May I help you with anything today?"

As the stranger turned to face her, Nico froze. The girl had red hair, the color of roses dripped in sunshine; her eyes a beautiful, mesmerizing violet. The sunlight from the glass window shone onto her delicate face, accenting its most ravishing features. She wore a cute floral patterned beige dress, covered by a baby pink jacket. A simple look, pulled off perfectly by the girl. Though her pretty lips soon contorted into a frown as she questioned the florist.

"What are you looking at?" She interrogated, arms folded across her chest.

Appalled at the customer's tone, Nico defensively put her hands up in front of her. "Nothing!" She stated simply, avoiding eye contact with the other. Clearing her throat, she continued. "A-Anyway, what are you looking for? The hydrangeas are beautiful today, just like me!" She chirped, striking a pose. Though her confidence was soon depleted as her customer seemed to have ignored her completely, twirling a lock of her lush vermilion hair.

The redhead immediately turned her down, not stopping for a single second to consider her offer. "No thanks, I'm just here to get some roses."

Nico couldn't help but feel disappointed at her answer. _Roses. _She thought to herself as she led the beautiful stranger around the store. _They're probably for someone special. _Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she put on a smile. "These are all the roses we have. You know, Nico cared for some of these herself!" She complimented in a cute voice, gingerly lifting out one of the pink roses. "I did such a good job, don't you think?" _  
><em>

Another twirl of the hair as the girl looked down at her flower in disinterest. "Good job, I guess." Quickly turning her attention back to the flowers, she picked up a bouquet of red roses, breathing in their scent with a smile.

A light blush found its way to Nico's cheeks as her gaze glued itself to that smile. An alluring smile that easily outdid the splendor and grace of all the flowers in the world. A warmth settled in her stomach as she kept watch on the customer, whom she attempted keep up a conversation with. But from what she could tell, the girl just wasn't interested. _Why am I trying so hard? _She asked herself, pretending not to notice as the other spoke up.

"I'll take these." She announced, clutching the bouquet to her chest.

"I didn't grow those." Nico muttered under her breath, leading the customer to the cashier.

"Did you say something?"

"I didn't say anything, Nico!" The black-haired girl replied, grinning at the other as she rung up the item. After pressing a few buttons, the price lit up on the other side of the register.

"Why do you keep saying that?" She grumbled, reaching into her wallet. Fishing out a sleek credit card, she handed it to Nico.

"Saying what?"

"Nico."

_Finally, she asked me something. _Nico mentally fist pumped, a genuine smile tugging at her lips. Even if she was irritated at Nico's habits, it was still a start. _Why do I want her to talk to me anyway? I've only just met her, and even that may be an overstatement. _Puffing out her chest, she stood up tall. "Nico is my name of course, silly!" Placing a finger on her lower lip, she winked at the girl, who merely rolled her eyes in response.

"That's a bit lame, if you ask me."

"How blunt." The florist whispered, swiftly finishing the transaction. The girl collected her flowers, not bothering to thank Nico whatsoever. It annoyed her to no end, though she didn't want to part ways yet. After all, what were the chances she'd ever come back? With a huff, the florist decided to do something rather bold, an unknown force overcoming her. Picking a hydrangea out of the bouquet, she stared at the girl with fiery red eyes filled with determination. "Wait!" She shouted, hustling after the redhead.

"What is it now?"

The second eye contact was made, all Nico's confidence was lost in one foul swoop. "T-This is for you..." She choked out, thrusting the blue hydrangea into the girl's hands. It was better to do so, if she refused the flower it would've been a thousand times more embarrassing. A reply never came, only a look of confusion. "I-I told you the hydrangeas were beautiful today, so I thought maybe I'd give you one."

"Thank you..." She mumbled, lost for words. Her lavender eyes darted away from the crimson, settling themselves anywhere but the tiny florist who stood before her.

"You know, if you come back some time I can give you another one..." Nico began, speaking automatically before realizing her mistake. Clamping her hands over her mouth, she flushed red in embarrassment. "I-I mean...who wouldn't want a flower from the cute and funny Nico!"

The conversation ended with the redhead's departure; an awkward "I...have to go, sorry." in terms of parting.

"What was that?!" Nico shouted to herself, groaning as she returned to her position behind the register. _That was so lame. Why did I do that? _She mentally punched herself in the face; she would've actually done it, but that could potentially damage her cute face. "What's the point? She's probably got someone anyway. She bought roses, and they were red ones too." Any idiot would know what that meant. Plus, she was drop dead gorgeous; enough to leave Nico herself starstruck. No doubt she was taken by someone, a very lucky someone.

Though what Nico didn't expect was the return of the girl whose red hair looked of roses dripped in sunshine. She returned the next week, another Saturday. Then, the week after. Always a Saturday, always a bouquet of crimson roses. Nico soon learned the girl's name was Maki, the heiress to the Nishikino Hospital. Nico wasn't surprised, she seemed the rich girl type. They engaged in small talk, their conversations lasting no longer than a few minutes. Nico tried her best to keep it going, but Maki always seemed to be the one to end it; but Nico didn't mind. As long as her princess returned every week to their garden of flowers. Nico couldn't help but sense a bit of longing in her heart each time Maki purchased the roses. She pried for answers to who they were for in a joking manner, although she was half serious.

"Who're you always buying these roses for?"

"I-It's none of your business."

"Aww, does Maki have a boyfriend?"

"Absolutely not!"

Those words were reassuring, they gave her hope. _If she's single, then maybe I have a chance! _She mused, imagining the possibilities until reality hit her right in the face. It hurt a lot, too. _Right. She's on a whole other level. She's wealthy and beautiful. Compared to her, I'm nothing. _But at the same time, Nico couldn't help but feel as if she was being lied to. The blush which spread across Maki's cheeks each time Nico brought up relationships made her suspicious. _It's so obvious, idiot. _

Months had passed since the day Nico met Maki, who never failed to miss a Saturday. The florist hummed to herself, her twinkling red eyes glued on the clock. _Hopefully she'll be here soon._ She thought to herself, grinning as Maki filled her mind. Just as expected, the bell's chime filled the room. Maki walked up to the register, though something seemed off today. A nervous aura fluttered around her, a disgruntled look on her features. In her hands she held a multitude of flowers, each a different type and color. The flowers Nico had given her each time they met; the most beautiful. Though the florist hadn't expected this. _What's she doing?_

"N-Nico!" The redhead shouted, a stutter in her voice. "There's something I want to talk about..."

Those words instilled anxiety into Nico; they were words she never liked to hear. Most of the time, it was bad news. Bad news was something she didn't want to hear, especially from Maki. "What is it?" She asked, stepping around the counter to face the girl. "Are you okay? Also, those flowers...why do you..."

Maki said nothing for a few moments, seemingly organizing her thoughts. "That's what I wanted to talk about, actually." She stated calmly, taking a deep breath. Holding up the flowers, she gazed directly into Nico's eyes. "Why do you give them to me?"

"Why?" Nico repeated, avoiding eye contact as she shoveled through her mind for an excuse. "Why...not?" She asked awkwardly, wanting nothing more than to run away from the situation. _I don't want to deal with this, I'm not ready. _

"Don't give me that." The redhead deadpanned, taking a step closer to the smaller girl. "You...you don't give flowers to everyone, d-do you?"

"No?"

"What's with that answer, idiot!"

Nico wasn't sure where this conversation was going, but she wanted to keep the truth from Maki at all costs. "W-What's wrong with my answer? What's with your question!"

A light pink hue brushed across Maki's cheeks as she tightened her grip on the mismatched flowers. The colors were all off, and they looked horrible together. But alas, she clutched it as if it would save her life. "What do you mean? If someone gave _you _flowers every time you saw them, would you want to know why?"

"Well, I guess so..." She began, scratching the back of her neck. "But-"

"There are no buts! J-Just tell me why!"

Irritation began to swell inside of the florist, her hands clenched into fists on either side of her body. _Why can't she just mind her own business! _Nico thought to herself as she spoke without thought. "I gave you those flowers because I like you, okay?!" Having realized what she just said, she froze. "I...I-I mean. uhh..."

Violet eyes stationed themselves on Nico, growing wider at her confession. "Stupid! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Maki began, her face flushed as she looked down at her flowers. "Y-You gave me all these flowers, but you never said why..."

Confusion ran through Nico's mind as she comprehended Maki's answer; if it counted as an answer in the first place. "I'm not stupid! Plus, you bought _roses_! What was I supposed to think?! I assumed you were already..."

"W-Well, you assumed wrong. I just like roses, is there something wrong with that?"

Nico sighed in relief. A huge weight lifted off her chest, one that'd been holding her down since the day she met Maki. She needed to hear it for herself. "So..." She began, unsure how to word her thoughts correctly. "How...how do you feel about me?"

The blush on Maki's cheeks drew darker as she looked away. "You're tolerable, I guess."

"That's it?"

Extending both arms, Maki held out the bouquet of flowers. "I...I-I like you too, Nico."

Gingerly holding the bouquet in her skinny arms, Nico took another step towards Maki, whose face was burning up. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as a grin of pure happiness found its way to her. "Close your eyes!"

"What? N-No way!"

"Come on Maki! Just close them!"

"Fine..."

Nico stood on her tip-toes to reach Maki's height, gently cupping her hand around the girl's soft cheek before lightly connecting their lips. Their kiss was long and sweet, neither of the two willing to let go.

The small floral shop, hidden between buildings larger than life became Nico's secret garden. It was a small business, one that didn't attract much attention. She tended to the needs of the flowers, making sure each and every one was cared for. She wore a different flower in her hair every day of the week. Tulips on Monday, daffodils on Tuesday, carnations on Wednesday, irises on Thursday, lilies on Friday, roses on Saturday. The cycle continued each week, a different flower for a different day. Although Saturday hadn't always been roses, until she met Maki.

"You know, the roses are beautiful today."


End file.
